Dreams
by Szmygielski
Summary: When Sasuke is scared off of a cliff, it's up to Naruto to fix it. But with Sasuke's broken past, will he be the one to fill Sasuke's heart, even if both are willing? Warning:Yaoi, mature content, and maybe some OCness...rated M for future chapters...
1. Beginnings

I closed my eyes, the water crashed furiously against the rocky cliffs as the sky began to morph, changing colour and becoming dark. The sweet smell of the flowers behind me collided with the salt of the sea, creating a sweet and salty mix. It relaxed me even more into peace. I opened my eyes to find a few birds flying high in front of me. They called out to one another, their inner peace showing only by the proud beating of their wings. Their glossy feathers were pure white, and their beaks were a bright colourful orange. It reminded me of…_him._

I closed my eyes again the sound of his voice filling my ears. His laughter, his loud yells, his gentle whisper. Then a picture of his face filled behind my eyes, almost like looking into a picture. My vision filled up to him, and I noticed his high cheeks, his spirited smile, his six whisker-like scars, and his eyes. His soft, baby blue eyes, filled with a spark of bliss. He was happy, and that made me happy.

A strange sound awoke me from my dream-like state. I looked up; the birds were fine. Then that strange sound again. I turned around. The source of the noise was a low growl coming from a bush, a bright green, shaking bush. My pulse shot up, my adrenaline coursed throughout my veins. My hands began to shake, and to stop this, I clenched them, which ultimately failed.

I backed slowly away, reaching the end of the cliff. _Is this it then? Is this going to be the end of my life? Am I going to be killed by a bear, or am I going to get so scared that I'm going to fall off the cliff? _Slowly, and laughing, _his _friend, Kiba, came out of the bush. My face suddenly turns to anger, and he laughs even harder. I put my hand up to my frantic heart and began yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed me!"

"How?" He wipes a tear away. "A heart attack?"

"No, you idiot. I could have fallen from the cliff!"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, it was-" Suddenly, a figure came into my view, and as I took that fatal step backward, the last thing I heard was my name being called out before a sudden light feeling and a whoosh of air. I felt a sudden splurge of pain before nothing, as I passed out under the rocky waters.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

An intense but steady pain rings through me. I only see darkness. I feel like I am floating, drifting away into a sufferable place full of demons eating away at me. I feel a faint tingling at my legs. Or is it my arms? Or is it my inner being? I can't tell up from down. All I see is darkness. And that steady beep; what is it? Then, voices. At first, they are faint. Then muttering. Then I can hear what they are saying.

"Will he be okay?" "Is he going to die?" "I'm so sorry." Sorry? What's to be sorry about? I don't understand. I'm the one who should be sorry. I fell into oblivion, into nothing. I'm still falling. There's nothing. Not even water. But I fell like I'm drowning. There's something in my throat, but it won't come out. I'm scratching at my arm; it won't stop itching. My feet feel funny, I can't move them. What is happening? Why am I in hell? Then, nothing.

Another steady beep. And a small drip. Like a drop pf blood constantly hitting the ground, hitting a puddle of blood. Then, more voices.

"I'm so sorry. Please, wake up…" Then, nothing.

Unexpectedly, I feel an immense pain, souring through my body, from my feet to my head. All I feel is pain, all I feel is hurting me. Make it stop…please, make it stop…

I don't want to die. I haven't lived a fulfilling life. Going to college, having a family, kids, grandchildren, living…with _him_ of course. I don't want to die and never see _him_ again. I want to see his cheerful expression, his warm eyes, his carefree attitude. I want him to know that I love him, how much I clearly love him. I want to hold him, I want to kiss him, I want to make love to him. I want to hold hands; I want to sleep in the same bed as him, holding one another in content bliss.

I feel like crying, but no tears will come out. I feel like screaming, but no voice will come out. I feel like hitting, but no strength will come out. All I want are the simple things, the things that a normal person can do. Human things that I cannot achieve. It hurts even more, knowing this. I don't want to die, but it would end my suffering. And then, nothing.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

There it is again. Annoying but calming. I know it's there. And it relaxes me. It brings me back to a sense of reality, wherever that may be. I still feel like I'm floating. But now, the drowning sense is dull, just a quiet buzz. And then, pain. Surprised, I open my eyes, slowly, but steadily. And what I see surprises me even more. It's a white wall, not black emptiness. The light hurts, so I snap shut my eyes. I hear shuffling next to me, and I feel something warm against my hand.

I open my eyes again, and I look down. Someone has grabbed my hand. My gaze flickers upward, to his face. _His _face. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks, but he doesn't notice. All he is doing is smiling brightly, the joy unfading. I can't help but smile back, but a question poses itself at me. What happened? So I ask.

"W…what's going on? Where am I?" His smile suddenly turns to guilt. Confused, I prod further.

"What happened? What did you do?" I realize then that my voice is hoarse; I don't sound like myself at all.

"W…well," his voice is shaken, which means that he did do something, "Me 'n' Kiba thought it would be funny…and…well, we decided to, umm, scare you?" Having no recollection of this, I wait for him to continue, not looking me in the eyes, playing with the string of his signature orange sweatpants. "Umm…you were on the cliff by yourself, and…" I raise an eyebrow, "you fell off." I blink. Then blink again. I have no memory of this. He must be lying. It can't be true. But as doubtful as I am, I ask him more.

"H…how fa…far?" My voice is shaking, so he probably thinks I believe him.

"Umm…I think it was…fifty feet?" He blinks. "More or less." I look down at myself for the first time. There's a large bulge where my left leg should be, and I figure, it's casted. My other leg looks fine, but it's painful. I take my hand, which is also very painful and casted, and feel it. There is pain wherever I touch, so I figure that it's been cut up pretty gruesomely. I look at my left hand and all there is, is some bruises and scratches. I look at Naruto, and he tells me it all.

"Well, you broke some ribs, and your back is pretty messed up. And your face…well, you have a huge scar running across your cheek, as well as other things…"I reach my hand up to my face, and sure enough, there is a painful, gaping wound stitched up on my right cheek. My eyes slightly widen, and he notices. We look at each other, a slight tension in the room. I search his eyes, looking for something, but all I see is the truth; a guilty and apologetic gaze. But it's soon replaced by the pure joy I saw when I woke up. His smile returns, and he grabs my hand again.

Then, a knock on the door makes him let go of my hand, and he turns away. This gives me the chance to look around. My room is a dull light green, and the furniture is all white. The bed is white, the couch, which has obviously been used, is a soft light white, and the table next to me, which I presume is for eating, is also white. I'm hooked up to several monitors, and they're all making noise. A drip or a beep or a breath…a voice snaps me from my thought.

"Sasuke? Are you there?" I glance up, and standing next to Naruto is a man wearing light blue scrubs and a white doctor's coat. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah…I…I'm here."

"Okay, well, would you like to hear what happened, or would you rather wait?"

"I'll hear it."

"Okay, so I believe Naruto's told you what happened?"

"Up to the point of falling…"

"Okay. So after you fell, the medical team sent a helicopter down to get you, and then they transported you here, to Konoha Medical Center." I sat silently, waiting for him to continue, which he did, with a look of, 'I have bad news.' "When you arrived, you were in critical condition. You had internal bleeding, both your legs were broken; you had three broken ribs, two fractured, and several wide open wounds. But on a side of good news, no neck or spinal injury. We took you directly into surgery to stop the bleeding, and to fix up your left leg. The bone in your leg was penetrating through the skin." He stops as a look of disgust runs across my face, but continues on.

"Then, when all was said and done, we took you to the ICU, where you've been in a coma-like state for two weeks." His words hits me like a wall. I look up at him in shock, and he answers my un-asked question. "Yes, two weeks. We've been keeping you stable, but now that you're awake, you're going to be just fine." He walked over to the foot of my bed to look at some sort of binder, which I figured to be my chart. He then mutters to himself, about vitals, and then bids us farewell and leaves. Naruto looks at me and smiles again. I could never get used to that smile…

"Well, you're gonna be just fine!" He closes his eyes, with that smile still plastered to his face. I can't help but weakly smile back, but then the thoughts of him rush back to my head, and I blush madly. He opens his eyes and notices immediately. He then laughs whole-heartedly. I join in shortly, and we laugh for a few moments. Once we calm down, though, he asks the dreaded question.

"Why were you blushing?" He wipes a tear, a goofy grin still held to his face, his beautiful face. Having no answer, I look away. I can't see his face, so I don't see his reaction, but I figure now that he knows. I feel like crying. My crush was exposed. No. It is more than a crush; it's more along the lines of love. And now he knows. My world might as well come crashing down; he's going to reject me.

I can just see it. He's going to tell me that I'm not worth enough for him, and he's going to hit me hard. I want to cry, I really do. A single tear rolls down my cheek. I look down. I can't look at his face. Then, to my surprise, I feel something warm drape over my shoulders. Next, I feel something fall next to me. This something pulls me closer to it, and I can't help but to begin to sob. A few minutes of sobbing later, I relax into the touch, and he pulls me closer. My crying continues, silently, but still. He begins rubbing my arm. Up and down. Shoulder to elbow. It calms me. I have to fight the urge to smile; my dream is coming true! He's actually touching me, holding me. I feel so at peace, I feel so…happy. Almost having a complete life, I close my eyes, rest even closer to him, and fall fast asleep within seconds. I could just die happy now…


	2. The First Night

This is the second chapter. Sorry it took me so long...I hate typing...any way, this is Sasuke's dream, for anyone who gets confused. This isn't actually happening.

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or anything that this story reminds you of.

Please enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Two eyes stare up at me. They're black, yet they're going red. It scares me; it actually terrifies me. I back slowly away, into an isle-like shrub growth. The darkness bids me to it, and I fall for its trap. I stumble down onto my back as the plant surrounds me and close off my only exit. A scream builds up in my throat; I quickly stand up and turn around._

_Shrouded in total darkness, I reach out my hands, feeling for any contact. I walk around, feeling no breeze and feeling no walls. My hands begin to shake as I walk around for what feels like hours. Finally, I reach something. It's hard and seems chilled. I feel around as far as I can reach without physically moving my feet._

_I feel weak, insignificant. I feel helpless. I can't see; the only thing I know about is the wall in front of me, if it even is a wall. What if it's a giant creature, waiting to devour me whole? What if it's a laboratory, waiting to take me in and do tests on me, do unspeakable things to me? I don't want to suffer…I want to live a happy, peaceful life and have kids and have a family and work at a career that I enjoy until I retire. I want to then live with my lover until we both die in each others arms…I slap myself. What am I doing? I don't even know what's going on…why get so worked up?_

_So, calming myself slightly, I continue on, keeping one hand on the wall, the other, held out, just in case I walk into anything. Shakily, my hand quickly finds another wall, and as I turn, another. This pattern continues, slowly, and I realize where I am at. I am in a maze. _

_Suddenly, something sharp violently stabs my hand. I jump back, hearing something huge move. It must be the giant! I blindly run forward, and crash into another wall. I fall down, and hear someone laugh. In my panic, I quickly get up and sprint in the other direction. All reasonable thoughts aside, I go closer to the laugh. I see a sudden light, shining right into my sensitive eyes. I shield them but run still._

_I hit something and a sharp pain echoes throughout my body. I fall down, landing on my front and crying out. I attempt to stand up, but my arms fail. I attempt to lift my head, but my neck fails. I attempt to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids fail. It hurts, everywhere, but I can't do a thing. I can't keep my thoughts straight. I can't keep the pain away. As I fade into darkness, I notice a small piece of warmth. It's in my chest. _

_It's my heart. _

_I awaken to a chamber. The sound of a flame echoes by the walls. I open my eyes and find a small light behind me. It's a fire, I presume, and it's on the wall, from the position of the light. I'm on my back and I'm looking at the dark, stone ceiling. It's a dark red, probably from the flickering of the torch. I try to reach my head, but my hand is stuck. I look at them, and they're bound tightly. I try to separate them, but the chain only digs deeper into my skin. _

_My attention rises up, and I yelp in surprise. Floating above me is a phantom, cloaked with a black skull for a face. It has no feet, just the sheet it wears floating about. My eyes widen as its eyes glow red, an evil and ominous glare. I try to look away, but fail, and in doing so, the creature moves. My eyes follow it, the phantom only going to my left. It floats next to the bar wall, with a small door, and slinks through the rusty metal. I quietly gasp in surprise. Because of this, the phantom's teeth move upward, almost in a sadistic smile, like it finds me amusing._

_Suddenly, it disappears, and soon I find myself feeling possessed. I feel as though something has invaded my body, my mind, my soul. I feel like the world is upside-down, and that left and right have been switched. I feel dizzy and sick, like I'm full of water. Now I'm drowning, now I'm floating; now I'm falling. I feel all of these, yet, I feel none of these. _

_As sudden as it had started, it stops, and I feel myself ripping at the chains on my wrists. Blood is oozing steadily out and onto my clothes. But, as I strangely expected, the metal breaks, and I become free. My body gets up and walks to the bars. With surprising strength, I wrench open the rusty metal and crawl through the new opening. The strange, new feelings leave me, and I collapse onto the dirty floor. I blink a few times and realize what just happened. The ghost had just possessed me and it had helped me to escape. My eyes widen slightly and I quickly stand up. _

_I need to take advantage of this moment and learn how to get out, so I look around. To my right is a hallway full of cells, and from my viewpoint, all empty. To my left is the same hallway, but all full of prisoners. One groans and another notices me. _

"_Hey. Hey kid! Get over here! Lemme outta here!" Another notices me as well, and demands the same thing. Soon, all the inmates spot me and beckon me to them. All but one, who stays in his corner. I walk up to his cell, and he smiles most unpleasantly. _

"_Well, well, well. Look what we have here, hmm?" _

"_I…I'll help you out of this cell if you help me out of this prison." I swallow. _

"_Well now, that would be awful kind of ye', now wouldn't it?" he stops, and I stand silent, unsure of what to say. "Why me lad?" _

"_Well, for one, you're not desperate to get out, which means that you've been here long enough to know the place—"_

"_And another reason?" he rudely interrupts. _

"_And…" I stop for a moment to think, "You seem like a man who doesn't go back on his word. I may not know a lot about people, but I believe that you're here because you couldn't stab your friends' backs."_

"_Well now. You know all about me, don't cha lad?" I blink a few times, again not knowing what to say. He continues. "Well now, why don't cha go n' hide now, hmm? The guard's about to make his rounds. And when he's not lookin', attack him from behind. When he's unconscious, grab his key and let's get outta here!" I hear footsteps echoing down the rather long hallway, and the inmates go crazy, screaming and shouting at the guard. I quickly run back inside my cell and lie down, pretending my arms are still bound and I'm still unconscious. The cell is pretty dark, so I keep one eye open. _

_A medieval, Imperial Legion-looking guard, dressed in a full suit of armor, walks by and hardly glances at me. When he passes, I quickly get up. I stand behind him and freeze. I don't know what to do. Standing silently, I hear a small voice call out. It's faint, but the guard heard it too. _

"_A prisoner's escaped!" My heart jumps to my throat, but I manage to hide in the shadows when the guard whips around. _

"_Shut up, you foul dogs!" He takes out his sword and slams it against a cell, making the walls rings and causing me to yelp out. "Maybe they aren't lying." He walks, slowly, and as he comes up to me, he stops. I hush my breathing and sit perfectly still, one hand supporting me on the wall. He continues on, and a wave of relief washes over me. But the end is yet to come, for there is no way I can attack him now, what with him holding his sword out the way that he is. _

_But, throwing all doubts aside in a rush of heroic passion, I sneak up to him and jump onto his back, trying with all my might to grab his neck and choke him into unconsciousness. Failing, he throws me on the ground, and I land on my back. I quickly scramble up as he lays the weapon where I just was. He looks me right in the eye and screams at me. _

"_You filthy mutt! When I'm through with you, you'll be begging for mercy!" He suddenly swings his sword again and it hits me, barely, but still. It cuts open my arm and I cry out in pain. He smiles triumphantly as I tremble in fear with his arm raised. But suddenly, without my thinking, I painfully tackle his full suit of armor. His helmet falls off and I reach for his throat. He flails madly and as he falls unconscious, he is able to cut my back with his weapon several times. _

_The prison is silent by the time I'm done; I haven't even noticed the silence until now. Then, out of no where, one man cheers, then another, and soon, the entire group of prisoners are cheering me on. I quickly grab the keys hanging on his hip, and run to the man's cell. I let him out, and he smiles at me. _

"_Well, you were right: I won't go back on my word. Now let's get outta here!" He leads me down the long hallway, and all the prisoners are reaching out, trying to grab at me. Terrified, I stick right behind the man in the middle of the passage. Once we get out, though, he turns to me with a serious expression. _

"_Now, kid. This is the hard part. We need to find an air duct or some other kind of passageway and then I'll lead you out. You dun' know how to fight, so you'll go through the ducts and I'll lead through another way. Got it?" I nod, so he continues. "Okay, listen now. Since ya' can't fight worth a stone, stay behind me an' I'll take care o' the rest. Got that?" I nod again, so he continues walking._

_We slowly find our way out of the prison, and are greeted by a large chamber, high ceiling, and huge chandelier. There is a table in one corner, an old, wooden, round table, and a guard is stationed at it, sleeping in the chair. The man looks at me and holds the universal symbol for, 'quiet', and I nod yet again. He gazes forward again, and I follow quietly behind. He holds up his hand once we're in the middle of the room so I stop. He creeps up to the guard, pulls the man's knife out, and stabs him in the neck._

_I look away, unable to watch a man be killed. What kind of sick monster would kill a human being? I know that he's a guard and he would have killed us first, but really? He sure deserved to go to prison. I look back, his face is full of disappointment, I take to him with disgust, but he just beckons me forward. I oblige, and we go on. On into a world unknown to me, trusting a man whose name I don't even know… _


	3. The First Fight

I slowly open my eyes to find myself snuggling to Naruto's warm body. My eyes are sore, and I feel miserable. But I don't feel like crying anymore. Then I think to myself. What a strange dream…it felt so real, like that was actually happening, or like it will happen. Strange, dreams are…I wonder what it means…

"Nngma…" I look over to Naruto. He looks so peaceful, even when lying on the uncomfortable hospital bed. I just want to kiss his parted lips. I want to feel the curves and angles of his body. I want to know what it feels like to be touched by him…then I remember. He had found out that I want him. But he didn't reject me. He actually embraced me, held me; showed me a type of love that I'll probably never see again.

Well, pessimistic thoughts aside, I'm enjoying this. I'm so at peace with everything. Everything is just fine. I never want to leave this place; I want to forever be held in his arms. Then I hear some moaning and feel him shift. I watch as he opens his eyes, and as he notices me, he smiles at me with that perfect smile.

"Mornin' Teme." This strikes me as funny, and I burst out laughing. He looks at me in confusion, but laughs along. I look back up at him and smile.

"Morning, Dobe." He returns the smile, and the light mood is soon interrupted by a knock on the door. I then realize how uncomfortable I am, so I shift, and he gets the wrong message; he gets off the bed and sits on the couch. But he's still smiling, so there are no hurt feelings. The nurse comes in and smiles warmly.

"I'm glad you're awake, Sasuke. I'm just here to change your IV fluids," she holds up a small bag for proof, "and Naruto, shouldn't you be in school?" He stutters over his words and ends up lying to her.

"W…well, um…school is out...today?"

"Mm-hmm. Naruto, if you don't get off your little butt outta here in the next five seconds…" She shoots him a warning glare as he quickly gets up and grabs his bag, all the while blushing. I watch him hurry out; he turns to me and mouths the words 'talk later'. I feel dread build up in my throat and I stutter out, not even thinking about what I was about to say.

"D…don't g…go." My eyes widen as I realize what I just said, and I blush furiously. The both laugh at me, and I blush even deeper. The nurse speaks up first.

"Honey, he'll be back. He's been here every day now. And he slept here last night, too. He's not going to disappear." She smiles tenderly and I feel a little relief. I try to smile, and Naruto grins at me.

"Bye!" he says, before leaving the room. I nurse quietly changes the IV fluids then bids me farewell. I sense the loneliness now. The air is empty, and there's no one to fill it. I sigh and lie back on my flat bed. I sit up and look for the remote. Once I find it, I raise the bed to a comfortable level. I lie back once more, and I look at my arm. It's full with cuts and bruises. I gently feel the open cuts, now forming into scabs. I lift up my other arm and gaze at the white cast holding it. It hurts when I twist it, and also when I lift it too high. Shoulder pain aside, I don't feel like the healing process will take long.

I wonder how I landed, after falling off the cliff. Did I land on my legs, and then fall on my arms? No, the water must have swept me away and done the damage that it did. I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway, what's done is done. But I can't believe Naruto would do something like this, and I can't believe I'm not angry. He scared me off a cliff! I should be furious, but I'm not. For some reason, anger feels like the wrong path.

Is it because I'm in love with him? Is it because he's been near me almost my entire life? He's been in all my classes, since second grade…up to now, tenth grade. I remember all the times we fought, argued, and teased each other. I remember all the fights we've been in; physical and verbal. I remember, that one fight, our first fight…

***Flashback***

"Hey, Teme! Say that again!"

"You're. An. Idiot." I can't take the venom out of my voice. He growls in anger, and then lands a punch in my face unexpectedly. I stagger back, and reach my hand to my swelling face. He hit me on the cheek, and as I look back, he holds a triumphant smirk. I growl in anger and yell out at him.

"You little bitch…" I narrow my eyes and his smile disappears.

"How dare you call me that, I could so own you!"

"Prove it." Those two words, and he tackles me down. He's on top of me, and I wasn't so angry, I'd be enjoying this, but punches are flying from left and right. After a few hits, I shove him off of me, and he jumps to me again. I roll to the side. He lands on the ground, on his hands and knees, and I push him onto his side. I quickly get up, and as a crowd gathers, violently kick his stomach. He coughs out, but gets up faster than I thought he could.

The crowd cheers as we get into a lock and fall to the ground, shoving each other and rolling around. Eventually, bleeding from the face and bruised, I get up and back away. He also gets up, and stuck within the midst of the fight, and follows me. He tries to punch me again, but he misses because I duck, and hits someone in the crowd. An apology washes over his face as I flee from the scene, as I've noticed a security guard running to us. But what I didn't notice was that he had someone with him. And as I run, someone grabs my arm and violently fall down, hearing the bone in my shoulder pop.

I cry out in pain, but mostly shock, and slowly look up. A security guard is glaring down at me, making me feel inferior. He shouts at me so I stand up. He grabs my other arm and drags me to the dispersing crowd, where Naruto is being held by the other guard. I glare daggers into him as he does to me. The security guards yell at us and we pretend to listen.

"You little idiots. Getting into a fight in such a public place! We are taking you both into the police station—" We both look up in disgust and shock, "—and they will contact your parents." I look down. Well, no punishment for me, then. I have no parents. Naruto also has the same expression, but then I remember that he has a guardian.

Crap! They're going to find out that I live alone and I'm gonna be put back into foster care once more. I try to pry out of the guard's grip; he only holds me tighter. Desperate, I kick him in the leg, and he lets go. Naruto blindly follows suit and we both take off. I hear shouts behind us, but we continue on. We bolt through the crowds, shoving people out of the way. By the time people realize they should try and catch us, we've already passed. We burst through the doors, and out of stupidity, I grab Naruto's hand and run off in the opposite direction he was aiming at.

I quickly duck us into an alleyway and open the trash lid. He takes the hint and jumps in. I follow suit and quietly, but quickly, close the top. We stay silent, and hear footsteps run past the alleyway. Naruto, like the idiot that he is, immediately begins to yell at me.

"You Teme! Now we're runaway criminals! They are going to hunt us down and send us to prison!"

"Idiot."

"What?" He looks at me in the dim lighting.

"They don't have pictures of us. We just keep low for a couple weeks, and they'll forget about us completely.

"So that's your plan? To hide out and be antisocial like the emo kid that you are? I have a life, ya' know…"

"Shut up. I'm not about to argue with you on the basis of my social life."

"Oh, really? Cuz' you don't have one!"

"Would you just shut up for one minute? They might hear us!"

"Oh, like you care if they really do catch us. You just want to be able to drive daddy's new convertible, when you come of age, you rich little bas—" This hits a touchy spot, and I land a punch in his face. He falls back onto the garbage, and I silently get out, leaving him behind, shocked. But in his fury, he throws the lid up, making a loud bang. I jump up in surprise, and look at him, anger evident on my face. His face goes from angry, to 'oh crap!'. I roll my eyes and head further into the alleyway, which turns out is full of twists and turns.

I spot a rather large laundry basket and hide within it, covering it up with a pile of dirty clothes. I hear Naruto's footsteps stop, and he seems to have lost me.

"T…Teme? Where are you?" I stay silent and pretend that I ran off somewhere else. I hear distant shouts of 'they were here a minute ago' and 'this way'. The blonde idiot gasps and runs off, while I stay perfectly still. Eventually I hear the footsteps. I also hear the sound of a police officer's radio. Geez, did they have to go so far as to getting the police involved? It's not like we robbed a bank, we just fought. And so what if we ran off? It'll be less trouble for them…Suddenly, I take notice of shuffling feet, and Naruto's voice crying out.

"Yeah, that jerk's around here somewhere, I just know it!" Then they all leave, happy to have caught someone. This means…oh crap. It means he's going to tell them my name, and I'm going to get arrested at school. This is not good…not good at all.

***End of Flashback*  
**

I close my eyes at the old memory, remembering when I ran home in the dark, and getting arrested during English class, and how embarrassed I was. I remember the class openly staring at me, some people snickering at me, and then walking through the still crowded halls, my hands in handcuffs, being dragged by the police officers. I remember only spending a day in jail before they released me, and they never even bothered to call up my nonexistent parents. So I just walked home, and when it started to rain, I ran.

Then it was the end of that. Naruto became pissier at me, but whatever. Now we're on healthy terms, after what he did to me. I don't care, though. What happened, happened. It's not like I remember it anyway. Like I care, I'm in love with him, and I understand that everyone makes mistakes. I close my eyes and think it over, falling asleep to the beeping of the monitors.


	4. Choices

Well, I'm back...and I do apologize for being gone for sooooo long...I was enjoying my Christmas break, then when I got back to school, there was a shooting on the first day, then I just got lazy. I am sooo sorry. But please enjoy this chapter! I'll try, try, try my hardest to get another chapter up within the next week...until then, please enjoy!_

* * *

___

We quickly run through the rooms. I keep quiet, and he just sneaks up on the guards, killing them before they even notice him. I looked away the first few times, but now, I'm oddly used to it. Watching a man murder in cold blood is not something one should become easy with. But I am, and there's nothing to be done about what he's already done. Now I watch him kill, thinking to myself, what if he makes

_**me**__ kill someone? _

_The dreaded question, the dreaded action…I want to leave, I want to run away, but I'm still here, and there's no escape. The only way I'm getting out is if I listen to this man and do exactly as he tells me. I want to know what his name is, but I dare not speak, for someone may hear us. We continue on, and as he kills more men, I become more and more grateful to him. He's giving me the opportunity to escape from this prison that I got myself stuck in, and I'm not doing a thing._

_But this place is huge. There are many rooms and they're all the same. White walls, single fireplace, one table, and one guard seated at the table. Some rooms have old-fashioned trunks, some do not. It's a confusing maze, full of doors leading to rooms leading to yet more doors. And since all the rooms look the same, we can never be sure if we're running to a room with a guard he's already killed, so we sneak around as quietly as possible. _

_Suddenly, he turns around and I walk right smack into him. He grunts loudly and glares right down at me. _

"_Ugh!" He screams loudly, "We've been in this room four times now!" _

"_Shh…what if someone hears us?"_

"_Oh, come on, there's no one around. This is an illusion; this set-up was done on purpose. We haven't actually killed a single man; they're just puppets filled with pig's blood!" He stops to breathe loudly and forcefully, and so I look around. _

"_Maybe one of the rooms is different than the others, and has a secret…uh…thing that leads us out. Or a locked door that we haven't tried. Come on, let's look." I walk toward a door, but he grabs my wrist and yanks me back. I cry out quietly, and he looks into my eyes with his dark, menacing eyes, piercing me into a strange depth. I feel light, dizzy, like I'm about to pass out. I feel like I'm falling, and I feel weightless. There's a strange speck in his eyes; an orb of some sort is passing through the air and in to me. I feel helpless, like when there were only black shadows all surrounding me, but there isn't just black. _

_His eyes with that small blue orb, dark blue, almost black, but not quite. I feel invisible. I feel like everyone's watching me. I have a sense of being pushed. Suddenly, I'm gone. There's nothing but white. I look down at my hands, but there is nothing. I walk forward, and hear no steps, but I feel my body moving. I feel for my stomach: it seems to be there, but as I look down, there is nothing. I start walking, and I can feel a slight breeze, but I cannot see anything else, other than the white. _

_As sudden as it started, it ends. I see a different colour, but the suddenness of it hits me hard, and I snap shut my eyes. Slowly, after moments pass, I open them, only to see a brown piece of wood ahead of me. Trying to understand what it means, I walk up to it. Soon, it becomes a wall, soon, a room, accompanied by a bed, dresser, and pirate-like decorations. I look around to find that there is a door behind me. I gradually reach for the door knob with a shaky hand. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and open them again._

_In front of me is the phantom, the same from the prison cell. I jump back in surprise, and he does that smile of his again. This time, though, I hear a hoarse chuckle from a deep voice…I try to place the origin, but I can't figure it out. Maybe it's from…_

"_Well," calls out a raspy voice, full of venom and wickedness, "don't think as of yet, you must free yourself from this place!" I look at the phantom, his teeth are opening and closing and I realize that it is him speaking. His gruff voice calls out again, but this time more urgent. _

"_This world is full of evil, this world is full of hate, we shall all die and suffer, or shall we suffer and die? What we see is what we want, what we want is what we know. In this knowledge of this presence, we have yet to understand the full meaning of desire. In this phantom's tongue, we call to one another, and once we fall, we all fail." Confused, I open my mouth to speak, but he continues on. _

"_In a world, an evil world, we all must die, we all must cry, to fall again is to feel pain, is what is wrong, but what is right? I feel such agony within my soul; you must feel hatred consuming your mind. You know what is right; you know what is wrong, so tell me now, which is which?" My mouth still open, I close it, unsure of what to say. Now I'm utterly confused; now I'm scared; now I don't know what to do. I look at him, right into his glowing red eyes, and something sparks. I try to gaze deeper, but the phantom moves, and begins to whisper._

"_This night, so cold, is full of hate. This day, so hot, is full of love. Two things are opposite; one is wrong, so tell me which, for it's not what you think." He waits for my response, and as I come up with none, he repeats himself. "This night, so cold, is full of hate. This day, so hot, is full of love. Two things are opposite; one is wrong, so tell me which, for it's not what you think." _

_I look down, and think to myself. If one is wrong, which is right? If it's not what I think, then what do I believe? I think that it is the day that is better, so it must be that the night is wrong. But what if I'm thinking wrong and it's actually just the opposite? I don't know, so I should tell it. But then, what if it's a choice? Then I would definitely choose day, so if it's not what I think…_

"_Night." I simply say, and he smiles yet again, and he fades away, until he's barely there. Then, the surroundings begin to fade. And before I know it, I'm shrouded in darkness, the shadows dancing around, playing with me. Soon enough though, there is nothing, not even a shadow…_


End file.
